Dejame
by Ienkotsu - Kihiro
Summary: Inuyasha se dirá a decir aquellas palabras? leanlo... una pequeña continuacion de sango×miroku pa' los que pidieron.
1. Dejame

Mi primer fic' de inuyasha... bueno es el primer songfic el interprete de esta cancion es Yahir Otton Parra si no lo conocen no hay problema, planeo dejarlo en un ONE-SHOT pero eso depende de los reviews. Por su atencion gracias.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
En la antiguedad la sombra de la noche se había apoderado de todo el lugar en la aldea solo se encontraban Sango y Miroku ya que Inuyasha se había ido al tiempo de aome y shippo se encontraba copn la anciana kaede haciendo vigilancia. Los dos peleadores estaban un poco sonrojados debido a los incidentes que habían tenido, era obvio, la atrraccion es mutua.   
  
¿Sango que es lo que pasa?- pregunto preocupado el monje   
  
Yo... solo- no pudo terminar pues la tersa piel de miroku se encontraba cerca de la suya   
  
Debes de saber que tu... yo- dijo su excelencia mientras un rubor mediano se asentuba en sus blancas mejillas   
  
"Otra noche ya no aguanto   
  
sin tus labios en mis labios   
  
Para que tanto cuidado   
  
si no te voy a hacer un daño"  
  
Miroku lo había confesado aquellas hermosas palabras tan lindas para lo oidos de sango 'te amo' aclaro miroku el unico percanse era que el monje era un hentai y sango no podía asegurar si aquellas palabras eran ciertas ¿podía confiar en el?  
  
Excelencia....- comenzo a hablar la exterminadora sin embargo la mano suave y delicada del joven monje yacía sobre la suya   
  
No hables... solo tienes que entender- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano tiernamente   
  
"No soy un tipo rudo   
  
Eso te lo aseguro   
  
Tengo hambre de ti   
  
Tengo ganas de escucharte   
  
Tengo ganas de quedarme   
  
En el lienzo de tu piel"  
  
Sango estaba cada vez más ruborizada. Desde hace mucho tiempo había esperado por eso, esa confesion, declaracion, por parte de miroku. No lo aceptaba ante los demás pero ese porno ya tenía un lugar muy especial en su corazon. La exterminadora poco a poco se dejaba llevar por el momento, ese que tanto esperaba y era tan especial para ella.  
  
Monje Miroku.... creo que usted ya lo sabe- dijo susurrando y con la voz entre cortada   
  
...- no dijo nada la miro por unos cuantos segundos y al los siguientes se abalanzo a sus brazos envolviendola en un abrazo fuerte y tierno.   
  
"Dejame quedarme   
  
Dejame amarte   
  
Dejame acercarme   
  
Dejame tocarte   
  
Dejame morir por ti   
  
Dejame acercarme   
  
Dejame tocarte   
  
Dejame morir por ti"  
  
Tu no eres como las demás.... tu... te preocupas por mi- seguía hablando el monje mientras la soltaba   
  
Eso es fácil de decifrar...yo lo amo demasiado como para dejar que alguien lo lastime- dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban en un rojo intenso   
  
Sango...- suspiro -Te amo- se limito a decir cuando la tomo entre sus brazos y la besaba ligeramente en los labios   
  
La escena se había vuelto un poco romantica y por primera vez el monje no había tratado de sobrepasarse simplemente se limitaria a disfrutar los labios de aquella exterminadora. No importaba cuanto el no se cansaría de tenerla en sus brazos. A decir verdad era el primer beso de amor que daba sango así que quería pasarla bien acariciando suavemente la cara del monje que se le había confesado...   
  
  
  
"Otra historia no me llena   
  
Otro nombre no me quema   
  
No quiero otra, no   
  
Otra piel no me envenena   
  
Tu silencio me condena  
  
Grita por favor   
  
Invitame a quedarme   
  
Dejame amarte"   
  
Los dos enamorados despues de aquel largo beso quedaron en silencio ¿porque? pues no podian creer lo que había sucedio, pero estaban felices. No podían negarlo. Se limitaron a tomarse de las manos y quedarse abrazados en aquella cabaña tan acogedora. Estaban solos pero juntos. No importaba lo demás.   
  
"Dejame acercarme   
  
Dejame tocarte   
  
Dejame morir por ti   
  
Dejame acercarme   
  
Dejame tocarte   
  
Dejame morir por ti"   
  
  
  
Por fin ese tonot de miroku le dijo todo a sango- pensaba el lobito shippo   
  
Si- respondió kaede   
  
Solo nos falta el necio de inuyasha- siguió   
  
Mejor esperamos sentaditos- sijo la anciana provocando una breve risa en la boca de shippo   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hasta aquí este pequeño songfic que va dedicado a todas las fanaticas de esta linda pareja. Si quieren que continue avisenme Onegai?.  
  
==== REVIEW!!! atte. Ien Kihiro 


	2. Mi amada

Pa' los pocos que me pidieron aquí les va la pequeña continuacion del fic' en este caso un inu×kag. Gracias al grupo interprete: Magneto  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Inuyasha simplemente se limitaba a observar a aome desde la ventana. Combatía con monstruos pero de igual manera le daba miedo confrontar sus sentimientos hacia la chica de frente. Aome estaba en su lugar de origen por culpa de los siempre exigentes examenes que inuyasha tanto odiaba porque cada vez que a higurashi le toca uno tiene que irse de su lado. Aome no sentía la presencia del hanyou que rondaba por ahí solo se dedicaba a estudiar para su test.  
  
"Pantalon de piel   
  
Risa de papel   
  
Con mirada de asustada"  
  
Inuyasha estaba en el árbol de frente mirandola fijamente mientras que un sonrojo se acoplaba en sus blancas mejias ¿porque se le hacía tan dificil confrontar a aome? si el ya sabía que ella lo amaba. No podía decidirse pero tenía hacerlo pues le podríamn quitar al amor de su vida ¿como fue tan estupido de preferir a kykyo?. Nunca lo entendió el supuesto 'amor' lo cego completamente. El viento que se colaba por la ventana de aome movia de una manera especial sus oscuros cabellos que hacía que inuyasha cada vez más deseara estar a su lado. Hazlo hazlo- repetía en su cabeza pero sin obtener respuesta de sus extremidades.   
  
"Que linda te ves   
  
Con tu timidez  
  
Y ese gesto de tu cara   
  
Me han colgado sin querer   
  
Mi amada"  
  
Poco a poco inuyasha se estaba acercando a la ventana procurando que nadie viera su precensia incluyendo a aome. Sin embargo se decidió provocando la sorpresa de higurashi que simplemente lo vio tiernamente pues no sabía que hacía el mitad bestia ahí pero no lo importaba lo unico que importaba era que el estaba ahí por ella. Inuyasha estaba en pié pero con temblor en sus rodillas pero ese era el momento aome estaba sola en su casa ya que su mamá, abuelo y hermano habían salido de viaje y nadie de la otra epoca se encontraba cerca para que los espiarán. Debes hacerlo- repitió en su cabeza.   
  
"Entre rosa y amarillo   
  
Entre brisa y huracan   
  
Eres mi sueño real   
  
Mi amada"   
  
porque has venido....inuyasha?- pregunto con voz baja aome. Ya no puedo más- fue lo que dijo el hanyou mientras unio su boca con los labios de su querida aome. Era luna llena su cuerpo estaba transformado en un humano. Aome lo abrazaba tiernamente mientras que el la abrazaba fuertemente como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciera. No podrían parar tenían que llevar a cabo aquel pacto que sellaría su amor para siempre. Lentamente inuyasha la colocaba en la cama sin soltarla se puso sobre ella y poco a poco las ropas iban sobrando. Esa sería la primera vez de ambos.   
  
"Yo me siento como un niño  
  
Cada vez que pienso en ti   
  
No lo puedo resistir   
  
Mi amada, Mi amada   
  
Me muero por ti"  
  
Aome quitaba lentamente el kimono de inuyasha dejando ver algunas marcas que yacían en su fornido cuepo gracias a las batallas por las que había pasado. Ella las toco lentamente mientras que el hanyou la miraba a los ojos. Sus cuerpos estaban desnudos pero igual lo disfrutaban los dos ansiaban este momento desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin lo habían conseguido. Suavemente inu pasaba su mano por el muslo de higurashi ella se limitaba a besarlo con pasion y frotar su espalda. Los dos no podían negar lo mucho que les gustaban las nuevas sensaciones   
  
"Juegas a querer   
  
Sueñas con crecer  
  
Si te miras al espejo  
  
Que linda te ves   
  
Te sientes mujer   
  
Y esas medias que te gustan   
  
Ya te las puedes poner"   
  
Ah!- fue lo que salió de la boca de la chica. Había pasado, higurashi entrego su virginidad al ser que mas amaba a aquel que lideraba su corazon ese hanyou. Inuyasha. A ambos les dolió un poco pero inmediatamente lo iban olvidando gracias a las miles de caricias que se repatian. Inuyasha cada vez exploraba más el cuerpo de aome, queriendo saber porque era tan perfecto, porque lo atraía tanto. Sin embargo estaba satisfecho ya que su deseo se estaba volviendo realidad, deseaba tanto probar esos calidos labios, tocar ese esbelto cuerpo. Lo necesitaba.   
  
"Entre rosa y amarillo   
  
Entre brisa y huracan   
  
Eres mi sueño real   
  
Mi amada   
  
Yo me siento como un niño  
  
Cada vez que pienso en ti   
  
No lo puedo resistir"  
  
Aome se limitaba a seguir lo que inuyasha le pidiera estaba dispuesta a entregarse por completo. La luna, las estrellas, el viento y el silencio fueron los unicos testigos absolutos de esta promesa. Te amo... aome- salió de la boca del hibrido chico. Inuyasha- se limito a decir la chica mientras le daba otro beso. Ambos estaban disfrutando ser presos del otro jámas pensaron en sentirse de igual manera, todo lo que el hanyou hacía al cuerpo de la miko (en cierta manera) era disfrutado por la misma. Porque perdieron tanto tiempo?... eso ya no importaba.   
  
"Mi amada   
  
yo quiero que estes junto a mi   
  
mi amada   
  
me muero por ti"  
  
El sol yacía transpasado en las ventanas de higurashi los dos muchachos eguía al desnuedo pero abrazados. Aome recostada en el pecho del hanyou lo acariciaba lentamente mientras que el jugaba con sus cabellos. Ya estaba nuevamente en su forma de demonio pero había pasado el mejor momento de su vida y no pensaba abandonarlo seguiría así para siempre preso de los labios de la chica, preso de ese hermoso cuerpo que ya había pasado por sus manos. Te amo..- dijo provocando una sonrisa en la boca de su amada Aome...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueno hasta acá este capitulo... les gusto? quieren continuacion? y si la quieren diganme como es que la desea jejejej.  
  
Aya abajo hay una cosa que dice 'submit review' delen clic en 'go' y me dejan un review 


End file.
